bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses Route 105
London Buses route 105 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Heathrow Airport Central and Greenford, it is operated by London United RATP. History Route 105 commenced operation on 4 March 1936 between Shepherd's Bush and Hounslow Heath (The Hussar) via Wood Lane, East Acton, Western Avenue, Park Royal, Perivale, Greenford, Southall, Heston and Hounslow Central. Operating from Shepherd's Bush (S) and Southall garages using AEC Renowns. The route was introduced to replace route 93 between Shepherds Bush and Southall as well as route 120 between Southall and Hounslow. In 1937, the route was diverted between Southall and Greenford via Allenby Road, North Road and Carlyle Avenue. In 1938, the Monday to Saturday service was extended from Shepherds Bush to Wandsworth Bridge via section of withdrawn Route 26 and was withdrawn between Southall and Hounslow Heath and this section was replaced by reintroduce route 120. In April 1939, the Monday to Saturday service was extended from Southall Brent Road to Hayes Brent Road. In October 1939, the Sunday service was withdrawn between Southall and Hounslow Heath replaced by revised route 120. In November 1939, the route was withdrawn between Shepherds Bush and Wandsworth Bridge. In 1947, the Sunday service was extended from Southall Bent Road to Hayes Blythe Road. AEC Regents were introduced at the same time. By 1949, the AEC Renowns and the AEC Regents were replaced by RTW class Leyland Titans and RTL class Metro-Cammells bodied Leyland Titans. In 1951, the RTW class Leyland Titans were replaced by AEC Regent III's. In 1958, the route was extended to Hayes Brent Road at all times, replacing the withdrawn section of route 83. In 1959, the route was extended from Hayes station to Hayes North. In 1965, the route was withdrawn between Hayes station and Hayes North and this section was replaced by new route 195. In 1966, the route was converted to full AEC Regent III operation. In September 1968, the route was extended to Charville Lane Estate replacing withdrawn route 195. In December 1971, the route 195 was reintroduced, and route 105 was curtailed to Southall Brent Road. In 1973, route 105 was extended from Southall to Heathrow Airport Central bus station via Cranford, replacing the withdrawn section of route 83. In 1975, a Bifurcation to Havelock Estate was introduced. In 1978, the AEC Regent III's were replaced by AEC Routemasters. In 1981, Southall (HW) gained the full allocation. In 1982, the AEC Routemasters were replaced by crew operated MCW Metrobuses. On 24 April 1983, the route was converted to one person operation using MCW Metrobuses. In April 1986, the route was extended to Heathrow Terminal 4 opened in 1986. In August 1986, Southall (HW) garage was announced closed and the allocation was transferred to Hanwell (HL) garage. In 1988, the bifurcation to Havelock Estate was withdrawn and this section was replaced by route E5. In 1989, the route was withdrawn between Heathrow Central and Terminal 4. In 1990, part of the allocation was transferred to Alperton (ON) garage. In 1992, by which time route 105 had come under the operation of the London Buses subsidiary CentreWest and the Monday to Saturday Shepherd's Bush to Souhall section was renumbered as route 95. In 1993, Hanwell (HL) garage was announced closed and the allocation was transferred to Alperton (ON) garage. In March 1995, the route was converted to minibus operation using Alexander bodied Mercedes-Benz 811Ds, though Metrobuses continued to appear occasionally. In April 1996, the Sunday service was rerouted at Greenford to Greenford Station - withdrawn section to Shepherds Bush covered by Sunday service on Route 95. In November 1996, the route passed to London & Country, who ordered low floor Plaxton Pointer and East Lancs Spryte bodied Dennis Dart SLFs - among the first in London - for the route. Just seven months later, however, London & Country surrendered the contract due to difficulties, and CentreWest duly regained route 105, again operating from Alperton (ON) garage, but taking the London & Country Dennis Dart SLFs on loan. Also in 1996, CentreWest took over Southall-based London Buslines, and when both companies were acquired by FirstGroup the following year, the 105 was given to the latter to operate. The loaned London & Country Dennis Darts were duly replaced by long Marshall Capital bodied Dennis Dart SLFs in yellow and brown skirt livery. However, First London then decided to wind down the London Buslines operation. On 30 June 2001, the route passed to First London operating from their Greenford (G) garage and was converted back to double deck operation using brand new low floor Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents. In April 2004, the route was converted into a 24-hour service. On 1 July 2006, the route was retained by First London. On 2 July 2011, the route passed to Metroline operating from their Perivale West (PA) garage using brand new Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs. The route was diverted between Harlington Corner and Heathrow Central via route 111, instead of via Compass Centre at the same time. On 30 June 2018, the route passed to London United operating from their Hounslow Heath (HH) garage using brand new Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LHs. Current Route Route 105 operates via these primary locations: *Heathrow Airport Central Bus Station *Bath Road *Heathrow Airport North *Harlington Corner *Cranford *Heston *The Green *Southall Station *Southall Broadway *Dormers Wells *Allenby Road *Greenford Broadway *Greenford Road *Greenford Station Gallery 012.jpg 6320084599_16cc2a0b79_z.jpg External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 105, London Buses routes